Hitman a la carta
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Cuando Tsuna empezó a vomitar flores, Reborn supo que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Aun si tenía que morir de los celos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hitman_ _a la carta_

 **Nota:** Holaaa! Les traigo otro fic R27 (o 27R) con temática Hanahaki

Participa en la dinámica del grupo R27 fanclub (the chaos club).

Creo que este fic va a ser un poco largo, pero no me olvide de los otros que tengo pendiente así que…

Sin más a leer.

* * *

 _Flores_

La pequeña Tsu-chan se despertó de golpe al escuchar ruidos de peleas, como era costumbre. Se destapo y con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano, se bajó del cómodo sofá. Una vez en el suelo, miro para todos lados, la enorme oficina de su _oto_ _-san_ estaba vacía, no estaban sus padres ni sus tías y tíos. ¡Esa era su oportunidad! Podía jugar y buscar cuanto quisiera.

Su primera parada fue el escritorio, había muchas pilas de papeles, pero eso no impedía que en el escritorio este una foto de la familia. La niña se balanceaba de un lado a otro en la silla giratoria y veía con orgullo es foto, no muy lejos del marco de la foto estaba su chupete, así que se subió a la mesa para poder agarrarlo. Una vez estuvo con su chupete en la boca, decidió que era hora de investigar. Unos cuantos sobres se apilaban a su derecha, la niña los puso sobre su regazo y abrió el primero.

Una mujer le pedía ser la amante de su oto-san… y de paso darle hijos de verdad.

¿Entonces su hermano y ella eran falsos? ¿Qué es una amante? No lo sabía, pero para eso estaba su _okaa_ _-san_ , así que dejó a un lado la carta y abrió la segunda… decía básicamente lo mismo que la anterior. ¿Esas mujeres feas no sabían que suoto-san estaba casado? Estaba molesta, no le cae para nada bien que su oto-san este recibiendo ese tipo de cartas. Con mucho cuidado se bajó del escritorio, con las cartas entre sus pequeñas manos, corrió hasta el sillón y los guardo de bajo de uno de los almohadones, después se las daría a su okaa-san y él haría lo que fuera necesario.

Miro a su hermano, seguía dormido. Eso era bueno, si la descubría se iba a ir de chismoso con su _papá,_ lo más silenciosamente que pudo caminó hasta los grandes e imponentes muebles que en sus pulcros estantes se acomodaban infinidades de libros. Por su estatura solo llegaba al último estante, ese que casi toca el piso. Movió cuanto libro encontró, no había nada. Ni una puerta secreta, nada escondida ¡ni siquiera un animal muerto! Aunque no esperaba encontrar eso. Siguió desacomodando por un largo rato, hasta que llego a los últimos libros, trato de mover uno, pero no se movía, lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza. Nada.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran muchos libros, todos unidos. ¡Por fin algo bueno!

Con sus dos pequeñas manos, tiró de los pesados libros. Estos cayeron, dando un estruendoso golpe que despertó a su hermano pequeño (solo por cinco minutos).

"¡Hiiii!" grito el mellizo que aun dormía. Y no tardo en echarse a llorar.

La pequeña Tsu no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo. Miro a los libros, para darse cuenta que no eran libros, sino un gran cofre que simulaba ser libros. Trató de abrir la tapa, pero no podía, estaba sellada. Al minuto escucho pisadas que se hacían cada vez más fuerte. De pronto la puerta de despacho se abrió y con la luz del pasillo se pudo divisar a un hombre joven, bastante alto y con porte elegante.

"¿Niños? ¿Qué paso?" Mitsuki y Natsumi pudieron notar la preocupación en su padre.

 _"¡Papá!"_ Gritó Natsumi, trato de bajar del enorme sillón, pero tropezó y antes de caer de lleno al suelo, unos brazos lo sostuvieron.

"Uff... Por poco" Tsuna levanto a Natsu sobre su cabeza y el niño empezó a reír.

"¡Papá!"

"Y ¿Qué sucedió?" Tsuna miro interrogante a su hija, Tsu-chan miro para todos lados, pensando si escapar o decir la verdad. Al final opto por ser una buena niña y acerco un poco el cofre que simula libros. Tsuna se puso un poco nervioso.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Tsu-chan señalo el librero "Cierto, me había olvidado" Tsuna se sentó a lado de su hija y acomodó a su hijo en sus piernas "Hace mucho que no veía este cofre" Tsuna rio bajito.

Los dos niños lo miraron expectantes, ya sabía lo que venía, unas de las tantas y raras historias que tuvieron su oto-san y su okaa-san. Salió una pequeña llama del anillo Vongola que portaba Tsuna y este lo acerco a la cerradura. La llama se hizo más grande y como si tuviera un resorte, la tapa se abrió. Rápidamente Tsu-chan metió sus pequeñas manitos dentro del cofre, logro levantar un tarro mediano y lleno de flores, blancas y rosas.

"Oohh" dijo Natsuki, Tsu-chan no hablo, pero si se agrandaron sus ojos.

"¿Quieren escuchar una entretenida historia?" Los dos niños asintieron "Bueno, todo comenzó cuando..."

* * *

Tsuna junto todos los pétalos de rosas que tenía esparcido por su cama. Bufo molesto al verse embarrado de su propia baba, así que como pudo abrió el frasco de vidrio y metió todo adentro. Miro a través del vidrio, tenía todo un rosal ahí adentro. Volvió a meterlo debajo de la cama y trato de actuar lo más normal una vez Reborn entro a su cuarto.

"Es sábado en la tarde y todavía estas encerrado en tu cuarto" Reborn lo miro molesto "Deberías conseguirte una novia" se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente a Tsuna; esperando alguna patética respuesta.

"No tengo tiempo para eso Reborn" Tsuna desvió su mirada. No quería verlo. Así que opto por lo más sano y salió del cuarto, rumbo hacia el baño.

Estaba empezando de nuevo… prendió el grifo para que no salga el ruido e inmediatamente se inclinó sobre el retrete y empezó con sus arcadas, la baba caía y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Hizo fuerza, quería sacarlo de una vez; su garganta ardió y espero ver un pétalo, pero se sorprendió cuando salió una flor entera. Su garganta ya estaba toda raspada y lastimada con la tercera jodida flor. Y para rematarlo termino expulsando todo lo que había comido ese día. Su cabeza le palpitaba y con un último esfuerzo se dejó caer en el suelo.

Que cruel era la vida…

¿Por qué lo peor tenía que pasarle a él? Con mucho cuidado lavó su boca y salió de ese cuarto que lo vio hacer tantas cosas. Como por ejemplo tocarse mientras pensaba en su tutor.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? No lo sabía ni tenía ánimos de averiguarlo. Cuando volvió al cuarto Reborn estaba en parado a lado de su cama, sosteniendo su preciado secreto. Reborn lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué es esto Tsuna?"

Entonces Tsunayoshi supo que tenía que darle una buena explicación o el Hitman iba a tomarla por la fuerza, pero si lo ponía de esa forma no estaba muy seguro si quería ser tan cooperativo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por leer este primer capítulo, la verdad no tengo fecha de actualización pero lo bueno es que ya tengo toda la idea de lo que va a tratar este fic.

Ciao ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

_Candidatas a esposa_

 **Nota:** Hola! Les traigo el segundo cap, aunque es cortito, es de vital importancia.

Antes que nada, si ahora los guardianes son chicas :3

Hayato es Hayako

Takeshi es Takemi

Kyoya es Kyoka (que significa flor de albaricoque)

Mukuro sigue siendo Mukuro (no se me ocurrio otro nombre)

Y Ryohei es Ryoko.

A ecepcion de Kyoka, invente los otro, aunque creo que Takemi es un apellido.

Y el Ko es la terminación para niño/niña.

Eso es todo así que

Sin más a leer…

* * *

Cuando Shamal lo entendió, al principio no fue nada agradable (por todo eso de que solo atiende a mujeres) pero tras las amenazas de Reborn coopero… solo un poco.

Primero le hizo análisis de orina y sangre, no salió nada inusual. Pero cuando llego la hora de la radiografía, Shamal literalmente se cae de su silla, ya que no le creyó a Reborn cuando dijo que Tsuna vomitaba flores. El medico pensó que era uno de los (cada vez más frecuentes) ataques de protección hacia el Décimo Vongola. Y no, esta vez se equivocó, porque ahí estaba la prueba de que realmente el Décimo Vongola vomita flores. Una pequeña semilla estaba implantada en su estómago. Shamal nunca vio un caso así, pero si escucho historias de colegas medico muchos mayores que él.

"Voy a investigar bien a fondo todo este asunto" Shamal miró (por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo) seriamente a Reborn "hay una leyenda que dice que cuando estás enamorado y ese amor no es correspondido se manifiesta mediante una erupción de flores, que hace que lo tengas que vomitar" Shamal miro hacia afuera, estaba más interesado en las lindas chicas que pasaban por la vereda de su consultorio que terminar de decirle toda la información al hitman.

"¿Qué más?"

"Si el amor no es correspondido… la persona enferma muere" cuando se dio la vuelta, realmente no espero ver a Reborn con esa cara de espanto.

* * *

A escondidas de su alumno, Reborn planeo una reunión con todas las guardianas de la décima generación.

"Reborn-san ¿sucedió algo con el Décimo?" preguntó Hayako, una linda chica de cabello plateado, su amiga (o eso quería pensar Takemi) la codeo y le dedico una sonrisa boba.

"Ma ma seguro que Tsuna está bien"

La prefecta de Nami-chuu miro mal a las dos chicas (para ella todas son unas escandalosas).

"No me interesa lo que le pase al herbívoro" Kyoka se levantó de donde estaba sentada, pero de repente una niebla apareció rodeándola.

"Kufufu estas huyendo ¿eso no es un poco cobarde, florecita?" con la sola presencia de Mukuro, Kyoka ya explotaba de ira, así que más temprano que tarde se armó la guerra entre las dos chicas que no parecen chicas. Porque tanto como la prefecta y la ilusionista preferían esconder su cuerpo de mujer, en ropas de varón. A la gloriosa lucha se le sumo la última integrante de la manada de herbívoros (como suele nombrarlos la prefecta de Nami-chuu). Ryoko alzo sus puños vendados y grito un fuerte ¡Extremo! Suficiente como para romperle los tímpanos al Hitman. Reborn estaba por dispararle a esas locas, cuando las dos últimas chicas que faltaban entraron al recinto.

Haru y Kyoko estaban un poco dudosas de si entrar al lugar. Ya que técnicamente parecía una batalla campal. Hasta que un disparo se hizo escuchar.

"Bueno" empezó el Hitman "ya que estamos todos, comencemos con lo que importa" todas se quedaron petrificadas ante la gélida mirada del único hombre en la sala. Las recién llegadas se sentaron y esperaron pacientes a que el otro hablara.

"Tsuna ya está por cumplir dieciocho" todas asintieron "por lo tanto va a tomar el mando como el Capo Vongola" de vuelta asintieron.

Reborn se mordió el labio inferior, realmente no quería decir lo último.

"Por eso… necesita una mujer" ya está, lo había dicho.

"Kufufu ¿quieres que le busquemos una novia a Vongola?"

"¡No entendí nada al extremo!" grito la chica boxeadora.

"No van a tener que buscar a nadie, porque ustedes siete son las candidatas a esposa del Décimo Vongola"

Y el grito fue generalizado, excepto por una chica.

La linda y tierna Kyoko sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Por un momento Reborn pensó haber visto algo de maldad en esa mirada, pero no podía ser cierto ¿no?, solo esperaba no arrepentirse con todo esto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao ciao


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Hola! Acá esta el tercer capítulo. Es mucho más largo que los anteriores, así que estoy contenta por eso. Para este capítulo le cambie el nombre a Lambo, según Amano-sensei le había puesto Lambo por Lamborghini ya que le gusta esos asuntos. Así que ahora Lambo es Lamghi (creo que se puede pronunciar Lamshi).

Gracias por dejar sus a Adri Gonzlez y Marhaya (la verdad no fue tan extenso por que fue una idea que se ocurrió en el momento y más que estaba estudiando no pude aclarar un poco más. Pero los próximos voy a tratar de hacer un poco más largos)

Bueno eso es todo así que

Sin más a leer…

 _Lo bueno de tener hermanos_

Algo andaba mal y Tsuna lo sabía. De pronto sus amigas estaban un poco demasiado pegadas a él. No es que le molestara, ya que él las quiere mucho; pero cuando Hibari Kyoka lo esperaba a la salida de Nami-ko, con su imponente moto y aspecto de _voy a morderlos hasta la muerte_ , lo asustó demasiado (a pesar de los años le seguía teniendo miedo).

Eso era muy raro. Sin decir que Kyoko le traía todos los días un bento. De alguna forma sospechaba que Reborn estaba detrás de todo ese lio.

Estaba solo en el baño en Nami-ko, vomitando lo que esperaba que fuera la última flor en una hora. Cuando estaba por salir del cubículo, la puerta de entrada al baño de chicos se abrió de golpe y con ello unas voces al punto de los gritos.

"Le tenes que decirle que no!" dijo una vos demasiado conocida.

" _Esa vos… ¡Es la de Dino!"_ pensó Tsuna.

"No molestes herbívoro, él bebe fue muy claro si tengo una cita con el otro herbívoro, el bebe va a pelear conmigo"

" _¿Eh? ¿_ _Kyoka_ _? Tendría que estar en su universidad o patrullando por Nami-_ _chu_ _"_ Tsuna se subió al retrete con mucho cuidado y siguió escuchando.

"No me importa" Tsuna nunca había escuchado con tanta seriedad a Dino "Vas a ser mi esposa, eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ni siquiera Reborn"

"¡Eehh! ¿¡Esposa!?" Oh oh, demasiado tarde. Kyoka le dio una patada a la puerta, sus tonfas estaban relucientes, tanto que brillaban, solo esperando para machacar al idiota de Sawada. Y claro que también su portadora tenía ese brillo psicópata que fue adquiriendo con los años. Tsuna trato de hacerse más pequeño, pero le fue imposible, así que solo se acurruco en el retrete. Para Dino fue como ver a un pequeño gatito asustado.

"Kyoka no golpe…" y por abrir su bocota, Dino también se ganó la paliza de su vida.

* * *

"Mo~ chicos, ya están grandes para meterse en peleas" la señora Sawada le ponía una bolsita de hielo en el moretón que tenía su hijo en el ojo.

"Lo sentimos _mamma_ " se disculpó Dino, también sosteniendo su bolsita de hielo sobre la morada mejilla. Estaba muy seguro que si le decía que esa golpiza se la produjo una hermosa chica, no le creería. Nana solo sonrió de esa forma tan maternal que la caracterizaba, y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Tsuna suspiro y miro de reojo a su hermano mayor, este al sentir el escrutinio le devolvió la mirada, apenado.

"¿Cuando me lo iban a decir?"

"Kyoka no es la chica más sociable de todas, si fuera por ella nunca iban a saberlo" Dino trato de sonreír, pero le fue imposible "¿Por qué Reborn querría que tengan una cita?"

"No lo se… bueno, si se. Pero no estoy seguro si es por eso"

Dino lo miro interrogante, Tsuna lo llevo hasta su cuarto y aseguro la puerta con la traba que había colocado hace un par de años, después de Lamghi entrara a su cuarto mientras él se cambiaba. No quería causarle otro trauma.

Saco el frasco lleno de rosas, en el fondo se podían ver pétalos blancos y azules, arriba de esos pétalos estaban pequeñas flores color naranja, le seguían unas mas grandes rojas y grises y las de arriba de todo ya eran flores desarrolladas de color purpura oscuro, que daban la sensación del color negro.

"¿y esto?" Dino agarro el frasco, extrañado.

"Esas flores… las vomito" el italiano lo miro sorprendido. Se le quedo viendo, esperando una respuesta ante la cosa tan descabellada que le dijo Tsuna.

"Reborn me llevo con Shamal para hacerme unos estudios, él no lo sabe pero yo escuche todo cuando se quedaron solos"

"¿Y?"

"Shamal dijo que hay una leyenda sobre las personas que vomitan flores. Al parecer esto sucede cuando tu amor no es correspondido… si no se cura voy a morir"

"¿¡Qué!?" Tsuna pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Hace poco Shamal lo llamo, al parecer encontró dos curas"

"Eso es bueno, pero no te veo feliz"

"La primera medicina es que mi amor sea correspondido y la segunda en el caso de que la primera no suceda, es que me extirpen la semilla que tengo adentro, pero eso solo va a causar que mis sentimientos desaparezcan"

"No entiendo ¿Por qué no te le declaras a Kyoko? Yo se que esa chica te va a aceptar"

Tsuna rio triste, si fuera tan fácil.

"No la amo a ella" tenía ganas de llorar.

"¿Haru?" él negó y le dijo que no era una mujer. Dino lo miro sorprendido, nunca se espero que Tsuna no fuera heterosexual y el hecho de que estuviera rodeado de chicas… bueno… lo que llevaba a la conclusión de que tenía que ser uno de los pocos chicos que estaban con el Décimo. Por la mirada que le manda y el hecho de que acepte a Kyoka como su futura esposa estaba seguro que no era él el dueño de su corazón. ¿Spanner? No se ven casi nunca, así que no cree que sea él ¿Byakuran? Últimamente se llevan bien ¿Xanxus? Le dio unos escalofríos de solo pensarlo. ¿El octavo jefe de los Tomasso? ¡No! Aunque últimamente ese chico lo estuvo mirando un poco extraño. ¿El pequeño I-pin? ¡No! ¡No! Sabía muy bien que su hermano no era ningún pedófilo, lo que queda… ¡Reborn!

Casi salta de la impresión al darse cuenta, bueno tenía sentido, ahora el mejor hitman del mundo ya no es un bebe. Su cuerpo de adolecente lo demostraba. Hace como dos años verde estuvo "jugueteando" con los cuerpos de los ex arcobalenos. Reborn casi lo mata cuando supo que le estuvo suministrando a escondidas unas pastillas que el mismo fabrico. Pero milagrosamente dio resultado. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, Reborn de la noche a la mañana, empezó a crecer. Creció y creció. Hasta llegar a un adolecente. Solo hasta ahí aguantaba su cuerpo. Con Collonelo fue otro cantar. Ahora el militar goza de un pleno cuerpo de adulto. Y Dino sabe que Reborn lo odia por eso. Lo más penoso fue Skull, el pobre nunca creció.

"¿Es… Reborn?"

"Si" dijo con una sonrisa un poco temblorosa. Eso significaba que ya estaba muerto. De pronto Tsuna empezó a tener arcadas, tapo su boca y se levanto de un movimiento brusco, corrió hacia la puerta pero de la desesperación no pudo abrirla. No aguanto más y todo salio.

Dino corrió hacia su lado, con el tacho de basura en mano, entonces Tsuna se agacho y largo todo. Primero una, después otra, hasta llegar a cinco. Dino aparto el cabello de la cara del chico y se quedo a su lado, hasta que termino. Vio con horror como le salía sangre de la boca.

"¿Cada cuanto es?"

"Cada una hora, un poco más a veces"

Dino abrió la puerta del cuarto, los dos salieron al pasillo rumbo al baño para limpiarse un poco. Pero de golpe su intuición le aviso de que alguien malo estaba cerca de ellos. Solo entonces unas cálidas y pequeñas manos le taparon los ojos desde su espalda.

"Adivina quién soy" dijo una suave y melodiosa voz, mientras unos pequeños y firmes pechos se presionaban contra el.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta sin mucha delicadeza, ni siquiera tenía ganas de chillar como suele hacerlo cuando algo lo asusta.

La siempre hermosa Sasagawa Kyoko estaba parada frente a él, con una bella sonrisa adornando su siempre cuidado rostro.

"Hola Tsu-kun" nunca lo había llamado de esa forma tan cariñosa, sabía que algo nadaba mal. Él saludo con una mano y una sonrisa forzada. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, más cuando toda la comida del día le subió por el esófago "¿Qué te paso en el rostro?" Kyoko intento tocar los feos moretones, pero Tsuna la esquivo y salió corriendo, directo al baño. La chica quiso seguirlo, pero Dino se le paro enfrente. Kyoko pego un pequeño brinco un poco asustada, no lo había visto.

"Lo siento Kyoko, Tsuna está un poco enfermo, no va a poder atenderte ahora"

"Ah entonces me quedo para ayudar a Nana-san con la cena" se dio la vuelta y cuando llego a las escaleras, Dino la agarro del brazo.

"Nana-san me comento las ganas que tiene de pasar un rato a solas con su hijo"

"Entonces voy a preguntarle si…"

"Mejor te llevo a casa" Dino casi arrastro a la chica hasta la salida. Le dio pena por que no pudo saludar a la mujer mayor, pero apartar a esa chica de Tsuna, era lo primordial. Dino sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Tsuna nunca se podría dar cuenta que su amiga estaba seduciéndolo. Un escote, que aunque no muestra mucho, es lo suficiente como para dejar a la imaginación muchas cosas. Los hombros casi al descubierto, mostrando ese bretel color rojo, esas sonrisas y esa postura, no es otra cosa que una muy inocente seducción. De alguien sin experiencia. Pero seducción a fin de cuentas. Él sabía muy bien lo que es tener que soportar a mujeres así. Muchas intentaron seducirlo, algunas casi lo logran, pero por suerte se daba cuenta de que ninguna era la correcta. Hasta que conoció a Kyoka.

Si fuera por él, le entregaría a Reborn con moño y en bandeja de plata.

Cuando se despidieron, en la puerta de la casa de ella, le pareció que lo miro con fastidio. Solo esperaba que fuera su imaginación.

* * *

Dos pequeños niños salieron de su escondite, I-pin y Lamghi salieron apresuradamente del ropero, cuando sintieron que los dos hombres se fueron. Trataron de respirar un poco, ese maldito mueble casi los ahoga, y aunque I-pin lo logro, Lamghi se ahogo en su propio llanto y baba. Una vista deplorable, con ese moco colgando.

"Tsu-Tsuna s-se va a …" no pudo terminar la frase. Su mejor amigo la abraso. Entendía muy bien lo que se sentía, a fin de cuentas, ellos ya habían visto una vez el cadáver de su hermano mayor. Los niños habían escuchado todo y les rompió el corazón con el solo hecho de que Tsuna pudiera morir.

I-pin tapo la boca de su amiga, cuando estaba por largar un gemido lastimero. Había escuchado voces afuera. Se asomaron con cautela y pegaron sus orejas a la puerta. Kyoko estaba afuera. Los dos niños se asustaron y corrieron hasta meterse en la cama del castaño. Se acurrucaron juntos y se taparon hasta la cabeza. Lamghi nunca va a olvidar como la miro hace un par de días y no es como si pudiera con su brazo doliéndole y recordando ese feo momento.

Cuando Tsuna volvió a su cuarto un poco más calmado, ni Kyoko o Dino estaban. En cambio un gran bulto, estaban bajo el acolchado. Destapo con cuidado y vio una escena muy tierna. Era increíble como hasta durmiendo I-pin cuida a la pequeña niña, Lamghi estaba hecha una bolita y el niño la rodea con sus brazos. Esos dos niños no saben la suerte que tienen al tenerse el uno al otro. Él nunca tuvo amigos a esa edad, le hubiera gustado tener aunque se a uno. Tsuna movió los dos pequeños cuerpos para ponerlos en una posición normal y de paso le saco el abrigo que tenia la niña. Cuando la puso de costado vio como el brazo derecho tenía un muy grande moretón. Parecía reciente, no le hubiera llamado tanto la atención si no fuera por el hecho de que tenia forma de mano y unos pequeños rasguños que se asomaban por la suave piel. Tsuna no pensó en alguien que pudiera hacerle eso a la niña y a pesar de que siempre molestaba a Hayako y a Reborn ni ella ni él le pusieron una mano encima. Quería despertarla para preguntarle que paso, así que solo acomodo en el borde de la cama, paso un brazo por los dos niños y se durmió.

Solo esperaba que al día siguiente le fuera un poco mejor, pero muy en el fondo sabía que en un tiempo todo iba a empeorar. Su implacable intuición se lo decía.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** en el próximo capítulo pongo el significado de cada flor y porque lo puse en ese orden. Bueno ya saben si les gusto dejen su comentario.

Ciao ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Holaaa! Bueno acá de nuevo, actualizando pendientes. Creo que esto va para rato, aunque ya se cómo va a ser el final, todavía falta mucho de las escenas principales. Espero poder terminar :"v

Eso es todo así que

Sin más a leer…

Solo un sueño

* * *

Los dos estaban acostados en una enorme cama, Tsuna miraba mientras Reborn dormía. Muy despacio extendió su mano y toco esas peculiares patillas, la estiro y como un resorte volvieron a su lugar y a su forma de espiral. Reborn frunció su seño, pero aún seguía dormido.

Muy despacio se acercó hasta chocar su nariz con el blanco cuello, aspiro. Dios como ama su olor. Sin poder detenerse lamio la piel y chupo con fuerza. Hasta que se hizo un lindo color rojo. Reborn se removió incómodo. Tsuna siguió bajando, hasta llegar al comienzo del piyama desabotono los tres primeros botones y dejo expuesto el rosado pezón. Tsuna solo deseo probarlo. Lamio la hinchada zona, después metió el pequeño pico en su boca y succiono. Un dulce liquido lleno su boca, volvió a repetir la acción, hizo un recorrido de besos hasta el otro pezón, pero una mano lo detuvo. Tsuna sintió como le jalonearon el cabello y levanto la cabeza. Reborn estaba despierto, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, signo de molestia.

Tsuna rio y se acercó a su rostro hasta besarlo. Reborn mordió su labio inferior, pero contrariamente a lo que el hitman quería, a Tsuna lo excito.

Más de lo que estaba.

De un solo tirón abrió el piyama, los botones salieron volando, con desesperación lamio y mordió todo el torso, fue bajando hasta llegar a la panza, que estaba un poco abultada. Beso con cuidado toda la zona, hasta llegar a la pelvis, los gemidos de su amante se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, llego al borde del pantalón, lo fue bajando junto con el bóxer, lenta y tortuosamente. El miembro, completamente erecto, salió completamente libre de su prisión. Tsuna quería hacer feliz a su esposo, así que se lo metió en la boca, chupo y succiono, como sabía que le gustaba a Reborn. Podía escuchar claramente sus gemidos, una de las manos de Reborn agarro los cabellos de Tsuna y tironeo, a él no le importaba. A los pocos minutos Reborn se corrió dentro de la boca de Tsuna, era un poco espeso para su paladar, pero igual lo acepto gustoso… dios lo ama tanto.

Tsuna levanto las piernas de Reborn y acomodo su miembro en la entrada, presionó un poco, ya casi estaba adentro … solo un poco más…

* * *

"¡Despierta Dame-Tsuna!" y un fuerte golpe se instaló en su estómago.

"¡Hieeee!" grito Tsuna sin saber que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba teniendo sexo con Reborn y en otro este lo golpea. Tan asustado como estaba, salio corriendo del cuarto, tropezó en el pasillo y terminó rodando escaleras abajo, cuando casualmente subía Haru.

"¿¡ha-hahi!?" grito la chica e intento apartarse. Pero fue imposible, así que los dos terminaron en el suelo, con Tsuna arriba de ella y el rostro enterrado entre sus pechos. "¡Tsu-Tsuna-san!" grita Haru cuando siente una cálida respiración a través de la blusa que calienta sus pechos. Entonces hizo lo que toda chica respetable debería hacer, le dio un buen rodillazo en su parte baja (que extrañamente sintió algo duro). Tsuna grito, se apartó de Haru y se retorció en el suelo. La chica salió corriendo, demasiado espantada.

Tsuna aterrizó justo a los pies de Futa, que miraba tranquila todo el espectáculo que hacían esos dos.

"Tsuna-nii, te estas volviendo muy pervertido" lo acusa la adolecente.

Tsuna no contesto nada, estaba en completo shock.

"¡Oh!" Reborn bajó de a poco las escaleras, como una pantera en acecho "¿Así que te gustan los pechos pequeños?" alzo en lo alto su mazo-Leon e impacto en la ingle de Tsuna, este volvió a chillar y quedo en el suelo, medio muerto.

Reborn paso por arriba, pisando su estómago y salió de la casa, después de todo no esperaba sentirse tan rabioso.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii" llamo Futa mientras picaba los cachetes de Tsuna "Lamghi te va a comer todo el desayuno" de pronto Tsuna empezó a toser y poco después vinieron las arcadas.

Rápidamente Futa le alcanzó un tacho de basura, para que, aunque sea no ensucie todo el suelo. Para ella, ese momento fue una experiencia súper rara, también un poco esclarecedora. No todos los días vez como una persona vomita flores, y aunque ella ya lo sabía porque lo escucho muchas veces en el baño, verlo en persona era completamente diferente. El chico sufre, tiene un aura deprimente. Justo en el momento en el que Futa sale corriendo para que su hermano no se dé cuenta de que presenció tan vergonzosa escena, se juró nunca enamorarse. Si el amor significa dolor, entonces prefiere estar sola toda la vida.

Después de unos minutos en la misma posición, Tsuna se levantó del suelo. Dejo el tacho en una esquina y se fue hasta la habitación, quería dormir, y el cansancio lo golpeo de una forma inesperada, así que simplemente se tiró en la cama y tan rápido como cerro los ojos, cayó en el mundo de los sueños. Esa vez tuvo ningún sueño, era todo oscuridad, despertó muchas horas después, estaba oscureciendo. El sol estaba en el horizonte, dando sus últimos rayos de luz ¿entonces durmió todo el día? Y a pesar de eso el cansancio no abandona su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama, pisando el frio suelo y agacho su cuerpo, la sensación de querer vomitar regresaba, y las arcadas no se hicieron esperar. Corrió hasta el tacho de basura y (como siempre) largo flores. Se preguntó si tal vez no debería ponerse un futon en el baño y dormir ahí, no era mala idea, por lo menos era un mejor lugar para expulsar las flores. Cuando levanto la cabeza sus ojos se conectaron con los de dos niños. I-pin y Lamghi estaban duros en la puerta, mirándolo con un poco de espanto y lastima. Tsuna busco algo que decir y que los convenza.

"Me cayó mal la comida" los dos niños lo miraron atentamente "No le digan a mamá"

"Pero… si hoy dormiste todo el día" Lamghi lo miro un poco espantada y salió corriendo, detrás de ella fue I-pin.

Oh, la había cagado.

Haru intento por novena vez consecutiva tratar de hacer, aunque sea un ejercicio de matemáticas, no funcionó. Por más que se concentre, ponga música tranquila, aromatizante su cuarto y haga cualquier cosa que se encontró dentro de su casa, nada sirvió. Eso era muy malo, al día siguiente tenía un examen y no podía fallar. En ese momento unos golpecitos se escucharon en su cuarto, fue hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver a I-pin y Lamghi. La niña estaba con lágrimas en los ojos e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre Haru y la abrazo de la cintura.

"¿Lam-chan?" un poco dudosa, Haru también la abrazó. Aunque ella también necesitaba alguien que la reconforte, no pudo negarle un simple abrazo a la niña "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bueno…" empezó I-pin

Entonces le contaron todo. Las flores, el amor prohibido de Tsuna, el extraño comportamiento de Kyoko, la muy posible muerte del chico…

Para cuando los se quedaron dormidos en su cama, Haru estaba en shock. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir…

Pasaron las horas, entonces llego a una inevitable conclusión. Ella tenía una misión en esa vida y sabía muy bien cual era.

¡Ayudar a Tsuna-san a que se enamore de Reborn-chan!

Aunque eso le parta el alma, no importaba. Iba a entregarle a Reborn con moño y to si era necesario.

El rincón de los hermanos Sawada

Foto

Futa miro contenta su celular y un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus blancas mejillas.

Reborn, curioso por la acción de la chica, se colocó detrás de donde estaba sentada la adolescente y miro lo que estaba haciendo. En la pantalla del celular se podía ver una foto de Tsuna. Futa se dio la vuelta y vio a Reborn con cara de fastidio. Ella sonrió divertida.

"¿Quieres ver?" le pregunto mientras extendia su celular. Él dudo al principio, pero de todas formas agarró el aparato. La curiosidad pudo más.

En la foto, Tsuna estaba en su cama acurrucado con I-pin y la vaca tonta. Los tres durmiendo plácidamente.

"La saque el otro día" dijo Futa.

El Hitman vio por última vez la foto (gurdandose las ganas de pedirle que se la mande por mensaje) y le devolvió el celular.

Cuando llego a la cocina y mientras se preparaba un café, su teléfono vibró, Futa le había mandado la foto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si es así deja tu Review

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
